


He's a Slut for Italian Food

by TheAmazingBlaze45



Series: NewDugWood Bellies Kink [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Italian Food, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Slight Encouragement, Slight burping, Slow Romance, Stuffing, Tenderness, Upset Stomach Noises, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingBlaze45/pseuds/TheAmazingBlaze45
Summary: "Wow, honestly Dylan, I'm really surprised you were able to fit all that in there," Kris said, a bit surprised as Dylan gave a half-chuckle, stifling back a burp as he laid back."Heh, that makes the two of us to be honest. Though let's be real, the ravioli was delicious. Especially with the garlic knots~," Dylan said, causing Kris to let out a giggle as she sat next to him, small burps trying to make their way from his throat as his hands rubbed his stomach absentmindedly, the food sitting heavy as his stomach pushed against the fabric of his shirt."Well, there's a few more left. Think you can fit them in as well~?" Kris asked in a silvery, flirty tone as she took in the developing small patches of light pink coating Dylan's cheeks, a nervous smile now forming on his face.On one of the few days both Dylan and Kris had a day off together and got to hang out with the other, Kris decides to order some Italian for dinner, something that Dylan couldn't help but agree with. Of course, Kris may not eat it all but hey, that's what a childhood friend and secret crush are for.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: NewDugWood Bellies Kink [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974418
Kudos: 14





	He's a Slut for Italian Food

**Author's Note:**

> What's this?  
> A stuffing fic? After all these years?  
> No, but seriously, it feels great to write one of these again.  
> It has been way too long since I last wrote one and needed to get some steam out.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this! ;)

The College-Bound House- 9:00 P.M

" _Urpp! Groan..._ F-fuck, now you wanna act up stomach? Can't just let me sl- _Burp!_ Sleep it off," Dylan asked quietly, trying not to move as much as possible as low rumbles erupted from under the sheets where he laid with his friend Kris, who as of currently, was snuggled up to his side as they both laid on her bed and under the covers, breathing softly as her hands brushed against his side and chest, all the while Dylan's stomach was gurgling away a storm, potentially furious at him for what he put it through. 

Moving one hand slowly as to not disturb his sleeping bedmate, Dylan moved his hand slowly up and down as he tried to comfort his aching belly, taking in the swollen ball of a gut as sounds of digestion grumbling through as Dylan surpassed a moan.

"O-Ok, Ok... So I should have stopped after two portions of the last dish, but can you blame me? It was delicious. Besides, you were the one growling and demanding for extras," Dylan whispered, though that proved to not be the right thing to say as his stomach chose to release an angrier groan, rumbling as Dylan hissed with his teeth gritted together. Letting out a small "ow", Dylan breathed in and out heavy as he tried to stay still, another burp leaving his mouth as he just moaned with his eyes trained on the ceiling.

He could feel Kris moving slightly next to him, her hand brushing lightly against his stomach before stopping short, now rubbing it in one-handed small circles as a content sleepy moan left her mouth. Dylan could only feel his heart racing, not even feeling bothered by the light gurgling that his stomach was now giving off, almost as if to say it was satisfied by the amount of love it was given.

What Dylan wouldn't give to have Kris just rub his stomach. He would have found himself in heaven if she did... but for now, he didn't want to disturb her. Smiling softly towards her, Dylan tried to relax as sleep began weighing heavily on his eyes as a soft yawn exited his mouth. Shutting his eyes for just a bit, Dylan moved a bit to feel a bit more comfortable as he drifted off to sleep...

Though, to better understand how the two of them got there, we should probably rewind to about 3 hours earlier...

Earlier in The Day- 6:00 P.M

"...And that makes 16 out of 25 Dylan which means that I am, and always will be, the ULTIMATE SUPREME KNIGHT OF REFANDIA," Kris exclaimed, puffing her chest out with a smug cat-like smile on her face. Dylan could only fall back in a mock defeat as he looked up at his childhood friend, a small smile on his face as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh, woe is me! I should have known better than to challenge the all-mighty knight. How could I have been so foolish," Dylan said, putting a hand to his forehead as he fell back rather dramatically onto the cushions. Kris just rolled her eyes as she settled back down, sitting down cross-legged on the couch as she gave him a smirk.

"Oh, wow. Dramatic much?" Kris said as Dylan just let out a gasp, a hand on his chest as he stared at Kris with mock shock and disbelief.

"Me? Dramatic? Never," Dylan said as Kris just stared at him. The two held each other glaze before breaking out into a small fit of laughter filled the air as they wiped the small tears from the corners of their eyes

"Nah, but seriously Kris, good game. I still can't believe you were able to get the Rainbow Feather Sword early on in the game though! I thought you didn't get that until about a quarter into the main storyline?"

"What can I say? I work fast," Kris said, shrugging as she went towards the game counsel and took the cartridge out, the case in hand as she popped it back in and looked towards the small collection of games.

This just so happened to be one of the things that they did on their little day off spent with one another. Earlier in the day, they had mostly spent it by first getting some breakfast at the local diner, then by going to the park and spending the day there soaking in the warmth of a spring day, and finally, they headed to the small thrift store and did some looking around at the items on sale. Overall, it was a pretty good day for the two of them and was fitted with moments of light touching and possible severe blushing from either member of their little party, but it was mostly pushed to the side as the two enjoyed the day uninterrupted and smiling.

Now, they had retreated to the small townhouse Kris shared with her roommates, playing as many video games as they could squeeze in(all of which Kris won, with only two Dylan somehow managing to beat... not that they were keeping score of course). And right now, Kris was looking through the small video game cabinet for any other games that the two of them could play, all the while Dylan was relaxing with one hand currently holding his chosen controller. 

"So, do you want to play anything else, Dylan? I got Razor's Creek 2 and Yukipi Collector if they piqued your interest," Kris said, holding the games in her hands as she looked back and forth between the two of them. Dylan placed his controller down as he moved closer to Kris, looking at the cases as well as letting out a small hum(and not noticing the small 'eep' that Kris let out as he did nor the light blushing that was casing her face).

"Mmm, I'm not sure. I think I beat Yukipi Collector already, though I can't be for certain... And the less I speak of my frustrations with Razor's Creek 2, the better," Dylan said as Kris gave a small affirmative grunt in response, barely able to muster proper words as Dylan scratched his head.

"R-right... Mmm, maybe, do you just w-want to watch TV instead?" Kris asked, putting the games back on their shelves.

"Ok, sure. I think that comedy special is due to come on any minute, we can watch that if you like?"

"Oh yeah, I heard of that! Sounds like it could be funny," Kris responded as she grabbed the remote and set it back to the proper channel, sitting closely to Dylan(and just like him beforehand, not noticing the small blush on his face nor the squeak that he let out from his mouth).

"Mmm, I can't remember what the channel number was... Dylan, do you remember the number?" Kris asked, looking up at him as he gulped quietly, clearing his throat before speaking.

"Umm, I-I think the channel was, um-"

_Gurgle! Growl! Groan!_

Low rumbles could be heard as the two of them both paused as Kris looked up at Dylan, who in return felt his face get a bit warmer as he placed a hand on his stomach with nervous chuckling coming from his mouth.

"H-heh... sorry about that. I guess I must be a bit hungry," Dylan said, rubbing the back of his head as Kris giggled, another low growl coming from his stomach.

"Hey, no problem D-Dylan. I guess we must have been playing video games for quite a while now," Kris said as she smiled softly at him, checking the time on the tv. "I would say stay for dinner... but considering that Bonnie forgot to go grocery shopping, I don't think that is a possibility," Kris said, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Ah, it's alright Kris. I can hold until I head back home... n-not that I have a curfew or anything, you know?" Dylan stammered out, another growl emanating from his stomach as he blushed deeper.

"Mmm, I don't know Dylan. I can order something just for the two of us... n-not like a date or anything!" Kris exclaimed similarly, moving hands back and forth in rapid succession.

"Ah, I-I don't know Kris. I don't want to burden you with that... I can just head home, honest."

"No no, it's fine! Besides, you're kind of scary when you're hungry Dylan. Besides, if you don't eat right now, you might turn into a hangry beast and I do not want to deal with something like that."

"What? No way! Come on Kris, when have I ever-"

"7th grade, Jubilee Middle School 1:00 P.M Lunch Break. You almost broke someone's nose just to get in line to eat," Kris reminded him, stopping Dylan in his words as he gave a nervous giggle.

"Ok... that was not my proudest moment. But I think I grew out of it... mostly," Dylan muttered the last word under his breath as Kris raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, mostly basically equals 'not really'. Come on, you can pick the spot we can order from," Kris said, going into the kitchen towards a cabinet space filled with restaurant delivery pamphlets as Dylan followed slowly behind her as his stomach growled a bit louder than before.

"I-It's fine Kris. I don't want to impose nor be here much longer- _'Growl! Gurgle! Growl!'_ ", Dylan blushed as his stomach argued with him, putting a hand to it as Kris smirked at her flustered friend, pamphlets in hand as she headed towards him and lead him back into the living room.

"You're in a losing argument, Dylan. Both I and your belly agree that you need to eat, and you need to eat right now. Now come on, let's choose a restaurant to order and chow down on," Kris said as Dylan acquiesced, sitting down next to Kris as the two looked over their options of several different colored pamphlets.

Kris picked up one of them, a red and yellow color pamphlet dedicated to a local small Mexican-like buffet place nearby as she placed it in Dylan's hands.

"How about this place Dylan?" Kris asked, taking note of how Dylan slightly drooled from pictures of the different entries.

"Mmm, sure. I don't really mind." Dylan mumbled, his stomach rumbling quietly. Kris picked up the next pamphlet, a green and pink one that listed the menu to a Thai restaurant.

"What about this place?"

"Oh! That looks nice too," Dylan said, stomach still grumbling low as they looked over the rest of the options. About a few minutes passed as they moved through pamphlet after pamphlet, and they weren't any closer to picking out a spot... mostly due to Dylan pretty much agreeing to every cuisine being offered.

"Dylan, you know that we can only order from one place right?" Kris asked him as Dylan gave a sheepish smile to her.

"Y-yeah, I know. But I can't choose Kris! They all sound SO goooodddddd! I don't think I can choose just one... and my stomach isn't helping with the decision making..." Dylan whined slightly, his stomach just grumbling in disagreement at what he said as Kris just rolled her eyes playfully before picking up one pamphlet left on the table which detailed items from an Italian restaurant that had just opened up recently.

"Ooh! How about this place Dylan? It's fairly new and they have a pretty big selection here," Kris said, opening the menu for the two of them as they examined it, the pictures popping out to them. 

_"Grooooowwwwwwwlll! Gurgle gurgle GROWLLLLL!!!"_

Dylan blushed brighter as his gut let out the loudest sounds, seemly cheering for Italian food as Kris giggled, reaching over to the phone situated on a small table next to the couch.

"Heh, looks like Italian food is the lucky winner! Good job picking Dylan's stomach, and now let's pick some dishes to help fill you up~!" Kris said, all the while Dylan just chuckled nervously, his stomach gurgling happily.

6:45 PM

_Ding Dong!_

"Ooh, that must be the food Dylan!" Kris said, getting up from the couch as Dylan got up to grab plates.

"Oh thank god," Dylan muttered, his stomach on the cusp of demanding once more for food. As Kris paid the delivery guy and carried the food inside, the scent of noodles and sauce permeated through the living room, causing Dylan to drool slightly as he sat up in an almost giddy fashion while Kris set the food down and removed each of the containers from the brown bag.

"Wow... We kind of ordered a lot here didn't we?" Kris muttered under her breath.

"Hey, as long as it feeds us well, I don't mind," Dylan said as Kris just shrugged, opening the first container which was filled with delicious lasagna, the cause perfectly in place as the smell wafted through. Cutting through it was a bit tough but manageable and two slices were placed, nearly taking up the whole plate as the two of them picked them up, grunting a bit at the weight being slightly exerted.

"Dear god... not even the lasagna my mom makes is this heavy! Hopefully, that means it's good."

"Do you think it will taste as good as how Miss Māhoe makes it?"

"Ha! You're funny Dylan," Kris said, chuckling as she picked up a plastic utensil and dug it into the piece as Dylan followed. Chewing quietly, Dylan let out a content moan, digging into more of the lasagna as Kris ate a bit slower.

"Hmm, the lasagna is pretty... ok. How does it taste to you Dy-" Kris paused, taking note of Dylan's slightly puffed out cheeks containing considerable-sized portions of the meal at hand. Dylan, feeling her staring, slowly turned and with a sheepish smile, swallowed the food with a shy chuckle.

"...I guess it was pretty good huh?" Kris asked, smiling softly as Dylan nodded, continuing with digging his fork into the food and stuffing his cheeks again. Within a few minutes, his plate was empty all the while Kris was still eating her portions, which was now split in half and surrounded by misplaced sauce and bits of meatballs.

"Hey Kris, how does the lasagna taste to you?" Dylan asked, already getting a second piece as Kris just shrugged.

"Mmm, it's alright. Pretty ok but not something to write home about... Though if I did, my mom probably wouldn't be fond of the message," Kris said, putting her plate down as Dylan continued eating, the second piece being eaten just as quickly. Swallowing a bit, Dylan looked over while Kris was scrounging through the rest of the food.

"If you want, I can finish off the remainder of your portions Kris..."

"Hmm? Really? Are you sure, cause there is a lot of lasagne that is being left over right now... though I think Bonnie might eat the rest? I'm not sure, but just to be safe, are you sure you want to," Kris asked softly, as Dylan gave her a reassuring one in return, waving her off just a bit.

"Nah, it's fine Kris. I can handle it... I think," Dylan said, the last part a bit quiet as Kris gently moved her plate over to his and deposited the rest onto Dylan's. Once that was done, Dylan just dug through the food and ate it in quick succession, stifling a burp as Kris opened the next container, which happened to fill with cheesy and meaty mounds of ziti.

"So what do you think Kris? Think that this ziti will match up with your moms'?" Dylan asked, slightly teasing her as Kris rolled her eyes, waving away his question as she got to piling the food.

"Ha ha ha, very funny Dylan. Maybe you should have been on that comedy special," Kris said sarcastically, though immediately began to regret it as Dylan got a contemplative look on his face, smiling slightly as he started getting lost in thought.

"Hmm, now that sounds like an actual good deal there Kris~ I always did want to show the word my puns, maybe I cou-Mmph!" Dylan was interrupted as Kris just shoved a garlic knot in his mouth.

"Nuh-uh, none of that Dylan. It's eating time, not pun time mister, so sit down and shut up," Kris said, going back to eat as Dylan just rolled his eyes, smirking as he ate the rest of the knot before quickly turning his attention back to the ziti.

"So, Judge Kris. What's your ultimate verdict on the ziti?" Dylan asked, before stuffing a considerable amount into his mouth as Kris moved her head back and forth, humming quietly as she ate another forkful.

"Hmm, it's pretty good. I give it an 8 out of 10 on the Taste Scale, to be honest. Though a 3 out of 5 on the "Is is Better Than my Mom's?" Scale, basically meaning that it's about average. Nonetheless, it is at least pretty decent," Kris said, using her best critic voice as Dylan chuckled. 

A few minutes passed as they finished, with Dylan stifling a burp as he put a hand to his stomach, feeling slightly full as Kris looked over what they had left. Taking note of a small bit of sauce still left near her mouth, Dylan leaned towards her and wiped it away, causing Kris to pause as she started blushing a bit deeper.

"Sorry bout that Kris, you had a bit of sauce left," Dylan said, licking it a bit as Kris stammered, letting out small squeaks before she cleared her throat.

"O-Oh, umm, t-t-thank you, Dylan..." Kris squeaked out, opening up to the sight of ravioli piled and bunched up next to each other, slight bits of tomato sauce threatening to spill from the corners as bits of mozzarella were sprinkled all around. Both Dylan and Kris both whistled at the sight before them, a fork being pushed against it as it barely made a poke into it.

"Amazing how they went all out with the last dish of the evening but couldn't do the same for the others... I can't tell if I should be baffled or amazed at their ability..." Kris muttered.

"Ok, now you really sound like a critic there. Still, I have to agree with what you're pointing out... Maybe it's a popular dish of theirs?" Dylan asked as Kris finally made a small dent into the meal, shakily picking up the load and placing it on Dylan's plate before attempting to grab a small part for herself. Dylan went to lift the stained plate, letting out a breath as he settled it on his lap as the two both stared at their portions with apprehension. 

"...You know, I don't think I'm going to be able to finish this," Kris said, quietly as she took a small bite, taking in the cheesy taste as Dylan took a forkful of his and piled it into his mouth.

"If you can't, I will for you Kris," Dylan said, chewing.

"You sure? Cause, like the lasagne, this is a lot. Well, come to think of it, this is actually a lot more than the lasagne. I mean, if getting a forkful of this was already a quite literal 'heavy' task of its own, I can't imagine trying to eat two portions of this! I really don't want you to get sick from eating too much..."

"Ah, but you are forgetting my dear Kris," Dylan said, taking on a regal tone as he put a hand to his slightly puffed out chest, "I have a clad iron stomach, capable of withstanding any copious amount of food. No matter the food, no matter the size, I can handle it with ease!~"

"...Would this be the same 'clad iron' stomach that nearly got you to barf on my shoes at our 9th-grade carnival?" Kris asked with a deadpanned expression on her face as Dylan flinched slightly, waving his hand quickly as he looked at her with an embarrassed look on his face.

"T-that was when it was young and inexperienced! I promise it's g-gotten a lot better than before!"

"If you say so... just don't come crying to me when your stomach is aching..." Kris trailed off as she still put her portion on his plate, grabbing a garlic knot in the process and chewing on it, all the while turning on the tv as Dylan happily began eating the rest. 

A couple of minutes later...

" _Hurp!_ "

Kris looked up at her friend, noting his hand being put to his mouth as if stifling something.

"Dylan, you ok?"

"Y-yeah... just a small ' _brap!_ ' b-burp. Nothing too serious," Dylan said as he fitted another piece into his mouth, trying to stifle another burp-hiccup sound. 

"Right..."

The tv still played out as Kris turned her attention back to what was currently on, but still keeping her peripheral vision on Dylan. She took note of the small bit of sweat that was building on his forehead and the way that his cheeks puffed slightly as he hiccuped a couple of times.

 _'Wow, Dylan is really going to town on those dishes,'_ Kris thought as she watched him, a small smile on her face as he continued eating, occasionally giving a short hiccup when finished one or two bites.

 _'Heh, you know, he kinda looks cute like that with his cheeks puffed out a bit... and the way he looks almost stuffed... Mmm, wait, why the hell am I thinking such a thing?!'_ Kris thought, her face blushing lightly as she tried getting the thought out of her mind. Her eyes soon trailed down to his shirt... and that was when she took a small pause as her head tilted slightly and her eyes widen slightly.

 _'Wait, is... is it just me, or is Dylan's stomach looking... slightly bigger?'_ Kris mentally asked herself as she rubbed her eyes slightly as she took another look at Dylan's shirt, indeed taking note of the small orb that was currently forming from underneath. Light gurgles could be heard as Dylan gave a tiny moan with his attempt at fitting more food into his gullet, a hard swallow being heard as his midsection pushed against the fabric of his shirt a bit more. 

"H-hey, D-Dylan... How are y-you feeling? You look kinda full..."

"Mmm, I _'Burp!'_ I'm g-good... I'll be even b-b _'BRAP!'_ better once I finish this plate..." Taking in a deep breath, he steeled himself as he took in another forkful. Kris watched, breathing slightly hitched as Dylan brushed off the remaining bits of his own. 

"S-see? I took care o-of that portion... Now, I-I just have to do yours and I think I-I'll b-be good..."

"W-would you like some g-g-garlic knots to have alongside the rest? Y-you know, if you want them..." Kris found herself suggesting, quickly stammering as she realized what she said. 

"Um, w-well I mean... I-I don't want to waste them, plus they were really good..." Dylan found himself struggling to say, even as his abdomen started complaining a bit about the amount of food being stacked against one another. While he normally would have declined, something had flashed in Kris' eyes as she suggested it, which made had played a role in his curiosity taking notice and wanting to know what that 'flash' exactly was.

Besides, would it really hurt to eat just a bit more?

Ignoring the obvious discomfort, he took in the small bit of enthusiasm that passed over Kris as she brought the garlic knots over a bit closer, placing them between her and Dylan. Saying a small "Thank you" in response, Dylan got back to work.

In between the bites he would take from the ravioli, he would occasionally grab a garlic knot and slowly bite into it, the combined pieces making a new home inside as he could feel his shirt stretched against his developing middle. He winched slightly at the pressure being applied to his belt, his button, and his zipper with slight creaking but kept on, squirming as the remaining food on his plate was reduced to pieces and eventual bits until with a combination of relieved sighing and a kinda wet burp, he was done as he placed the plate down with a hand placed against his churning gut.

Kris, for the most part, was silent but breathing heavily as she tried to keep herself from salivating. The look in her eyes was significant in revealing her excitement and pleasure and her face was a dark shade of red as her heart thumped rapidly against her rib cage. Trying to calm herself down, Kris cleared her throat as she moved closer to him, the tin of still fresh and non eaten garlic knots lingered behind as she let out a low whistle.

"Wow, honestly Dylan, I'm really surprised you were able to fit all that in there," Kris said, a bit surprised as Dylan gave a half-chuckle, stifling back a burp as he laid back.

"Heh, that makes the two of us to be honest. Though let's be real, the ravioli was delicious. Especially with the garlic knots~," Dylan said, causing Kris to let out a giggle as she sat next to him, small burps trying to make their way from his throat as his hands rubbed his stomach absentmindedly, the food sitting heavy as his stomach pushed against the fabric of his shirt with ominous gurglings emanating.

"Well, there's a few more left. Think you can fit them in as well~?" Kris asked in a silvery, flirty tone as she took in the developing small patches of light pink coating Dylan's cheeks, a nervous smile now forming on his face. 

If one was to take a look inside their minds, the person in question probably would have been overwhelmed by the blushing, frantic thoughts of embarrassment, slight begging, and pleading running in and out.

"O-oh, um, I-I think s-s-so..." Dylan stammered out, ignoring the way his stomach cramped up in a desperate plea to convince him otherwise. Kris could feel her ears burn as she took in what she said earlier but tried paying it no mind as she picked up a knot and placed it near Dylan's mouth as she smiled softly.

"O-or, y-you know... If you want me to, I-I can feed the rest to you," Kris asked, and at this point, Dylan was now a mess of blushes and burning as his head nodded profusely, his own only means of communicating.

Kris nearly jumped up before calming herself down, her hand shaking as she moved the garlic knot close to Dylan, who took a bite slowly for that one. Once one knot was finished, another was quickly eaten, all the while his stomach bulged out with each knot as it pushed against the hem of his shirt up slowly, small slivers of flesh being exposed. His belt, he could feel, was being tested as it tightened against the growing mass of his belly, and while he wanted to unbuckle it right then and there, he tried ignoring it in favor of focusing on Kris, especially the way she smiled shyly and the way her fingers twitched as they brushed against his stomach.

Finally, he was considered done. While there was still some more food leftover, at this point, Dylan couldn't eat anymore. Tilting his head back as he swallowed the last remnants, he sighed as breathed in and out with a couple of burps leaving his mouth all the while his stomach was being stopped from the small pressure being forced upon him. 

Before his hand could move to finally relieve himself just for a bit, he could feel Kris' soft hands gently brush against his stomach slightly. Freezing up slightly, he let out a content sigh as he could feel his belt loosen up before his button and zipper were released as well as his stomach pushed out further, now resting as Kris placed her hands, slightly kneading against the surface.

"Y-you looked a bit uncomfortable, I figured that unbuckling might help..."

"A-ah, yeah, it d-did. Thank you, Kris," Dylan said, smiling before letting out a small grunt as a sense of uncomfortableness passed over him. Kris took notice as she paused her massaging, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Are you ok Dylan?"

"Mmm, I-I'm not gonna lie, Kris... N-not at all. My stomach feels a bit t-tig _'BURP!'_ tight, even w-without the belt... I feel nauseous almost..." Dylan said, his face turning slightly green as he tried to stop his burp.

"D-do you want to lay down? My bed is a safe bet... I-I mean, it could help, if only just a bit..." Kris asked, twiddling her thumbs.

"T-that _'BRAP!'_ sounds like a good idea..." Dylan said as Kris went over and gently helped him up. Dylan grunted a bit as his stomach let out a loud rumble from the sudden shift but otherwise remained quiet as the two friends quietly made their way upstairs and towards her bedroom where once inside, Dylan practically collapsed on her bed.

"Ah, f-fuck... Sorry Kris, I don't mean to be all over your bed..."

"Oh, it's fine Dylan," Kris said with a reassuring tone as she smiled softly at him, "I want you to be as comfortable as possible you know..."

Dylan blushed a bit brighter, ignoring the groans that his stomach kept trying to tell him about, his face burning a bit more than usual... 

Now

...And that was about what happened between them. Because Dylan's stomach still had not relaxed, Kris had recommended having Dylan take a nap in her bed... though she had neglected to mention that she would be getting into the bed with him as well.

Yeah... it was surprisingly lucky that Dylan didn't just faint from the rush of heat overcoming his entire body, especially when Kris' hands brushed past his stomach and thighs, helping him to remove his jeans completely(leaving him, at this point, red like a tomato in his black short sleeve shirt and grey boxers) to add an extra sense of comfortability as they both made their way under the covers as Kris snuggled next to him.

It was about a few minutes after falling asleep to the sounds of his gut that Dylan woke up to a feeling of something warm and comforting being pressed against his stomach. Rubbing his eyes, he slowly got up and moved his hands towards his belly to which he took note of the source: a pale pink heating pad set to medium heat.

Another thing he noticed was that Kris was gone, the side she was originally sleeping on a bit cold. Scratching his head, Dylan looked around as he took note of how dark the room was, the only source of light being from the lamp posts situated outside.

"Mmm, how long was I out? What time is it?" Dylan muttered as he tried looking around for a clock to help tell him the time, but paused as he heard the sound of movement from behind the door. The door slowly opened as Kris came in, holding a cup gingerly between her hands as she tried turning on the light.

"Kris?" Dylan called out, startling Kris once the lamp flashed on and making her stumbled a bit as she tried to keep her balance. Jumping up, Dylan quickly got up to help her, only to have her stomp him as she raised her hand to stop him.

"I-I-I got it, Dylan! I got it..." Kris said as she looked up at him, a sheepish smile on her face. "Y-you should get back in bed. I don't want your stomach to get upset again."

"Ah, that explains the heating pad..." Dylan said quietly as Kris led him back to the bed, planting the teacup gently on the dresser as the two both sat down. Kris placed the pad back onto Dylan's still rounded stomach, blushing slightly as she tried reaching over to the cup.

"Here's some chamomile tea. It should help in relieving some bloating and whatever pains have been left behind," Kris explained, as she handed it to Dylan, who in turn smiled and gave her a small "Thank you". Taking in a sip, he let out a sigh of relief as he felt his stomach lightly loosen up a bit, which was further helped by the heating pad giving in its two cents.

"How do you feel Dylan?" Kris's soft voice asked him.

"A bit better. Both the heating pad and tea are helping me, thank you, Kris," Dylan said, smiling at her as Kris smiled back, uttering a "You're welcome in response." The two soon fell back into their comfortable silence with Dylan giving an occasional sip and a small look towards Kris as he put one hand to his still bloated stomach.

"Geez, this is gonna be hard to explain to Nat. Maybe if I sneak in through my bedroom window I can spare myself from some slight embarrassment..."

"Dylan, if you sneak in through the window, how do you know your twin sister won't be alerted to the noise. Also, won't Pepper notice you trying to sneak in from the backyard and possibly alert her?"

"Mmm, I'll say that I forgot my key! Yeah, that could potentially work!"

"I... seriously doubt that will work out well Dylan. But hey, A+ for thinking outside the box," Kris said, rubbing his back as Dylan just rolled his eyes, still quietly sipping. "Maybe you should just text her that you won't be back until tomorrow? That way they won't be worried."

"I guess that can work... But what if they ask why? I can't really explain that it's because I thought I could handle a whole abundance of Italian food... And I'm not really feeling up to being made fun of by her."

"Oh come on Dylan, you don't think your own sister would make fun of you for such a thing, right?" Kris asked as Dylan turned to give her a deadpanned look.

"This is Natsumi we're talking about her... so yeah. I would think she would do such a thing..."

"...Mmm, a fair point I guess," Kris said, shrugging as she sat down close to him, hand brushing against his thigh for just a bit. Dylan stifled as he gulped hard, face starting to turn red again as he took notice of her touch, a small cough leaving his mouth.

"Y-you know Dylan if you want to, maybe we can do this again next time?" Kris asked innocently, twirling a piece of her hair between her fingers. "I-if you want to? If not that's totally fine as well!"

"R-really? Cause, to be honest, I was about to ask you the same thing as well... That is if you wanted to as well."

"I-I do! I really do! This was nice and a bit exciting, especially with the way you tried to finish it all," Kris said, trying to mutter the last part as quietly as she could with a tint of red on her face. "Maybe we can do with a whole new different cuisine next time..."

"Y-yeah! That sounds like a good idea Kris. If it means getting to spend time with you then I don't mind..." Dylan said, taking in the last few sips of the tea.

If he had taken a close look, he would have noticed Kris trying her hardest not to squeal in delight as she attempted to calm down.

What he did notice was Kris giving him a quick hug as well as a small kiss on his cheek, stomach pressed against her as he let out a squeak, the teacup stumbling from his hands as he blushed.

"I like to spend more time with you too Dylan~," She said softly, looking up at him with her hazel eyes that just seemed to sparkle in the right way and that soft smile on her face that just radiant positivity, no matter how bad things were going... which basically made Dylan just want to melt in a goopy puddle whenever he thought about them.

And right now, it was taking all of his willpower not to do that. Instead, he placed the cup down and hugged her back, giving her a small smile in return. 

His stomach let out a low growl from the small bits of pressure being applied but he paid it no mind. Even though he was probably going to make the same mistake eating way too much, at least it meant getting some belly rubs from Kris...

_'Worth it... It would be worth it all...'_

With that single thought in mind, Dylan felt as if he just signed away on the perfect deal of a lifetime.


End file.
